The semiconductor industry has experienced rapid growth in the past several decades. Technological advances in semiconductor materials and designs have produced increasingly smaller and more complex circuits. These semiconductor materials and designs become possible with the development of technologies related to processing and fabricating.
For fabrication of a semiconductor device, lithography processes are heavily relied, in which light of a particular wavelength is utilized to transfer a desired pattern onto a semiconductor wafer. For a lithography operation in a lithography device, in order to prevent particles from adhering to a photomask and therefore contaminating to a photomask of the lithography device, a pellicle is usually applied to lithography device to block particles from entering the photomask. However, for a conventional lithography device with a pellicle, a percentage of optical loss occurs during a lithography operation due to optical transmission through the pellicle. For example, the transmittance of a conventional pellicle is at most 90% for an extreme ultraviolet (eUV) light with a wavelength of 13.5 nm. Though the pellicle may be thinned for improving the optical efficiency of the lithography device, such thinned pellicle is fragile and hard to handle or clean. Furthermore, the high temperature of the internal lithography environment of a lithography device (such as an eUV lithography device) may cause the pellicle to become distorted, which adversely affects lithography accuracy and efficiency of the lithography device.